Snowpaw's Destiny
by Leafstar16
Summary: Snowpaw and Thornpaw are siblings - Snow and Thorn were their names before they joined ShadowClan. After they join ShadowClan, Snowpaw can tell that Thornpaw yearns to become ShadowClan's leader - while StarClan has other plans in mind for the two apprentices...
1. Prologue

**AN: Right, new Fanfic posted. I am still working on my other two, but this one I just really, really, badly wanted to post. So here it is :3**

**I really hope you guys like it - I'm hopefully going to be updating at least once a week. Also, please review. It doesn't take long, but I really appreciate them. Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>White. White and cold. That was all that the two kits knew as they struggled through the snows, the wind howling around them, blowing snow everywhere. The tiny kits, a white she-kit with sky blue eyes and a black tom with dark green eyes huddled side-by-side for warmth as they pushed through the snows. They knew that they had to find shelter or they'd freeze. The tom collapsed first, and the she-kit mewed desperatly as she shook him, trying to get him to get up. Her eyes searched the skies pleadingly as she lifted her head up, narrowing her eyes against the harsh snow blowing in her face. Then the thunder of pawsteps could be heard, and cats burst upon the two kits.<p>

"Stormcall, Featherbreeze, these are kits, not prey!" A tom meowed in shock, and the other two cats froze mid-crouch.

"They'll freeze out here!" The she-cat meowed. "We have to get them back to camp."

"But, Featherbreeze, they're only loner-" The other tom began, but Featherbreeze shook her head vehemently.

"No, Stormcall! They are _kits_, and the warrior code demands that we protect _all _kits, no matter their birth." Featherbreeze meowed.

"Featherbreeze is right," The first tom meowed, "We will take these kits to our camp. Spottedstar will decide their fate from there." The warriors picked up the kits  
>and carried them to the ShadowClan camp.<p>

"Hawkeyes, Featherbreeze, Storm - wait, kits?!" Brackenfur, the ShadowClan medicine cat meowed in surprise. "They'll be freezing! Take them to my den! Hurry!" She exclaimed, and the patrol followed her into her den and set the two kits down together on the moss. Brackenfur started vigoriously licking the she-kit, and Featherbreeze copied her. The two kits were soon warmed up, and out of danger. Brackenfur nosed some herbs over to the two kits, who were so hungry that they ate them without complaint.

"Are they safe now?" Featherbreeze asked.

"Yes. Bring them some prey, they're half-starved." Brackenfur meowed, and Featherbreeze dashed off out of the den, and Spottedstar padded in.

"Brackenfur." Spottedstar meowed in respect, and then she turned to Hawkeyes. "Were they alone?"

"Yes. Their mother was nowhere in sight, and no mother would let her kits be half-starved unless she was abandoning them." Spottedstar gazed at the kits with sympathy. She knew full well what it was like to be abandoned by a mother.

"Then ShadowClan will take them in." Spottedstar meowed. "What are your names?" She asked the two kits, who were now fidgeting in the moss.

"I'm Snow, and this is my brother Thorn." Snow mewed.

"Do you know what happened to your mother?" Spottedstar asked her.

"She just left us. She said she'd be right back, and then she left and never came back. Then the snows came, and we couldn't find any food." Snow mewed sadly. Spottedstar nodded.

"Don't worry, little one." Spottedstar told her. "ShadowClan will take you in. You look almost six moons, so I'll make you apprentices soon, after you recover." Snow looked  
>up at Spottedstar with happiness shining in her eyes.<p>

"You mean we can stay?" She asked.

"Yes," Spottedstar purred, "You can stay." Snow purred with happiness, and then she snuggled into her brother, and then Featherbreeze came in with some prey. She set it down by the two kits, who then tore hungrily into the mouse.

"What will thier apprentice names be?" Featherbreeze asked.

"Snow will become Snowpaw." Spottedstar meowed. "And Thorn will become Thornpaw." Brackenfur simply nodded, and then Spottedstar left the den. Bellies full, the two kits snuggled into each other and fell asleep. The two kits' lives as loners were over. Now, their new life in the Clans was beginning.


	2. Allegiances

**AN: Yes, I know. I will be uploading the first chapter either today or tomorrow. Just letting you all know, so that I don't get a bucketload of PMs saying, "Where is the first chapter?!" People, its coming, so please be patient :3**

* * *

><p>ShadowClan<p>

Leader: Spottedstar; white tortoiseshell she-cat with brown and orange splotches and green eyes

Deputy: Scorchwind; black tom with dark gray streaks and amber eyes  
>APPRENTICE: SNOWPAW<p>

Medicine Cat: Brackenfur; golden-brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, muzzle, and tail tip with dark brown eyes

Warriors: Featherbreeze; silver she-cat with a white tail tip and pale blue eyes  
>APPRENTICE: ROWANPAW<br>Applefur; brown tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle and underbelly and ginger patches and amber eyes  
>Shadowcall; black tom with dark brown eyes<br>APPRENTICE: LONGPAW  
>Thistletail; gray and white tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes<br>Hawkeyes; black tom with blue eyes  
>Stormcall; dark gray tom with amber eyes<br>APPRENTICE: THORNPAW  
>Greenheart; gray she-cat with bright green eyes<br>APPRENTICE: PINEPAW  
>Darkfang; black she-cat with brown eyes<p>

Apprentices:  
>Longpaw; brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes<br>Rowanpaw; dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle and underbelly and dark blue eyes  
>Pinepaw; black tom with brown eyes<br>Snowpaw; white she-cat with sky-blue eyes  
>Thornpaw; black tom with dark green eyes<p>

Queens: Tallflower; black, white, and orange furred calico she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Shadowcall) kits;  
>Ravenkit; black she-cat with yellow eyes<br>Crowkit; black tom with amber eyes

Snowbird; white she-cat with yellow eyes (Mate: Thistletail) kits;  
>Starlingkit; gray and white tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes<p>

Elders: Larksong; silvery-white she-cat with pale blue eyes  
>Stonefang; gray tom with darker flecks and blind amber eyes<p>

ThunderClan

Leader: Nightstar; black she-cat with lavander eyes

Deputy: Oakpelt; brown tabby tom with darker stripes and green eyes

Medicine Cat: Mossflower; white tabby she-cat with offwhite stripes and light green eyes  
>APPRENTICE: LITTLEPAW<p>

Warriors:  
>Thornstrike; golden-brown tabby tom with darker stripes and amber eyes<br>APPRENTICE: PATCHPAW  
>Smallear; reddish-brown tabby tom with darker stripes and blue eyes<br>Silvertail; silver she-cat with blue eyes  
>Littlefang; brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes<br>Ashwing; light gray she-cat with ice blue eyes  
>APPRENTICE: DARKPAW<br>Jaggedfang; darker gray tom with amber eyes  
>Mousefoot; small cream furred tabby tom with gray stripes and amber eyes<br>APPRENTICE: HOLLYPAW  
>Robinwing; brown she-cat with yellow eyes<br>APPRENTICE: BRACKENPAW

Apprentices: Brackenpaw; golden tabby she-cat with golden-brown stripes and green eyes  
>Darkpaw; black tom with brown eyes<br>Littlepaw; dark brown she-cat with deep blue eyes  
>Hollypaw; white she-cat with black patches and yellow eyes<br>Patchpaw; white tom with black patches and amber eyes

Queens: Windsong; white she-cat with black patches and yellow eyes (Mate: Oakpelt) kits;  
>Rowankit; white she-cat with brown patches and green eyes<br>Ashkit; brown tom with black patches and yellow eyes

Petalfur; white she-cat with pink eyes (Mate: Mousefoot) kits;  
>Amberkit; white she-cat with amber eyes<p>

Elders: Moonfur; white she-cat with blind blue eyes  
>Weaselfoot; brown tom with a dark brown right forepaw and amber eyes<p>

WindClan

Leader: Stormstar; dark gray tom with brown eyes

Deputy: Heatherlight; light brown she-cat with blue eyes  
>APPRENTICE: FERNPAW<p>

Medicine Cat: Rabbittail; white tortoiseshell she-cat with brown splotches and yellow eyes

Warriors: Maplewing; golden she-cat with a lovely dappled coat and green eyes  
>Mudpelt; brown tom with dark brown flecks and pale brown eyes<br>APPRENTICE: HAREPAW  
>Leafclaw; white tom with green eyes<br>Berrytail; black tom with blue eyes and a tiny, berry-like tail  
>APPRENTICE: BARKPAW<br>Gorsefang; brown tom with darker brown patches and amber eyes  
>APPRENTICE: HAREPAW<br>Hollythorn; brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes  
>Whiteheart; white she-cat with pale blue eyes<br>APPRENTICE: GORSEPAW  
>Moonsong; silvery she-cat with blue eyes<br>APPRENTICE: NIGHTPAW

Apprentices:  
>Gorsepaw; gray tom with darker gray stripes and green eyes (Snowpaw's friend)<br>Harepaw; gray tom with a white chest and underbelly and tail tip and blue eyes  
>Barkpaw; dark brown tom with lighter brown flecks and pale brown eyes<br>Fernpaw; light gray tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes and green eyes  
>Nightpaw; black she-cat with dark brown eyes<p>

Queens: Echostep; white she-cat with tiny black spots and yellow eyes (Mate: Hollythorn) kits;  
>Featherkit; white she-cat with black stripes and green eyes<p>

Elders: Darklight; black she-cat with yellow eyes

RiverClan

Leader: Scalestar; silver-blue tom with dark blue eyes

Deputy: Ripplefang; brown tabby tom with darker stripes and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Kestrelwing; brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes and dark green eyes  
>APPRENTICE: ECHOPAW<p>

Warriors: Troutleap; silver-blue tabby tom with darker stripes and green eyes  
>Blackclaw; black tom with yellow eyes<br>Minnowtail; silver-blue she-cat with yellow eyes  
>APPRENTICE: CARPPAW Voletooth; brown tom with amber eyes<br>Waterstrike; black tom with blue eyes  
>APPRENTICE: RIVERPAW<br>Willowpool; silvery she-cat with pale green eyes  
>Pikefang; black tom with pale amber eyes<br>APPRENTICE: NIGHTPAW  
>Mossfur; silver-blue she-cat with dark blue eyes<br>APPRENTICE: SHADEPAW

Apprentices:  
>Carppaw; silver-white she-cat with yellow eyes<br>Echopaw; white she-cat with yellow eyes  
>Riverpaw; silver-blue tom with white flecks and ice blue eyes<br>Nightpaw; black tom with dark amber eyes  
>Shadepaw; silver-blue she-cat with dark green eyes<p>

Queens: Featherwhisker; silver-blue tabby she-cat with darker stripes and amber eyes (mate: Waterstrike) kits;  
>Splashkit; white she-cat with brown splotches and yellow eyes<br>Rainkit; silver she-cat with light blue eyes

Elders: Poppydawn; pale ginger she-cat with dark ginger stripes and green eyes  
>Icefang; white tom with ice blue eyes<br>Silverfall; silver-blue she-cat with pale blue eyes


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: So, a total of 56 people have viewed my story so far, and yet only two people have bothered to stop for a minute and review. Please, people, I really appreciate your reviews, and it only takes a minute of your time. Well, anyways, enjoy the chapter. I'll be submitting Chapter Two by Saturday. A little earlier than normal, I know, but I've found that I have a lot of time on my hands this week :3**

* * *

><p>Snowpaw stretched and yawned. She padded over to her brother, Thornpaw, and poked him until he woke up.<p>

"Hhhmmrroooww? What is it?" He asked sleepily.

"Time to get up!" Snowpaw whispered. Thornpaw rolled over.

"You get up earlier than the sun." He muttered, "Wake me up when the sun rises."

"I waited - now come on!" Snow rolled her brother back over. "Do you want to be a warrior or not?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Thornpaw muttered as he got up and stretched. Snowpaw purred, and then followed her brother out of the den. She noticed that there was only a starling, her favorite prey, left on the pile.

"Move over, rouge!" Pinepaw spat at Thornpaw as he ran past him. Furious, Snowpaw sprinted over to the fresh-kill pile, getting there before Pinepaw. She grabbed the starling and then hissed at him. Pinepaw stopped.

"Leave my brother alone." Snowpaw growled, and then she padded over to the rock where the apprentices ate with Thornpaw. "We'll split the starling." Snowpaw meowed.

"Okay." Thornpaw nodded, and then Snowpaw took a bite and passed it to Thornpaw, who took a bite and passed the starling back to Snowpaw, who finished chewing, and then took another bite and passed the starling back to Thornpaw. They shared the bird until there was nothing left of it.

"Snowpaw! Thornpaw! Come on!" Snowpaw's mentor, Scorchwind called.

"Coming!" Snowpaw called, and she and Thornpaw padded over to the deputy.

"Right, Shadowcall will take a patrol along the ThunderClan border with Greenheart, Pinepaw, Stormcall, and Thornpaw. I will lead a patrol along the RiverClan border with Darkfang, Hawkeyes, Snowpaw, Rowanpaw, and Applefur. Thistletail, take four cats for a hunting patrol. Featherbreeze, you take four cats as well. Right, everyone to their duties." Scorchwind announced, and the Clan dispearsed as the cats went out to fulfill their duties. Snowpaw followed her mentor and his patrol out of the ShadowClan camp. This was going to be her first border patrol! She was so excited!

_Thornpaw's POV_

This was a disaster. He was stuck on a patrol with _Pinepaw_. And to make it worse, this was a border patrol, so Thornpaw couldn't just go off hunting away from Pinepaw. Ugh! Thornpaw scented a fat mouse. He crouched, and then began to stalk. Pinepaw noticed, of course, and brushed his tail against the pine needles on the ground. The mouse darted off, startled.

"Aw, come on. I know I can hunt better than that." Pinepaw complained, "I suppose its just as well. Rogues can't hunt so well as wild Clan-born cats can." Thornpaw whirled around, hissing.

"You didn't seem to think that Snowpaw's hunting skills were worse than so-called _Clan-born_ cats', Pinepaw." Thornpaw snarled. Pinepaw just sniffed.

"She must have some wild blood somewhere. But _you_, on the other paw-" Thornpaw leapt on Pinepaw, spitting.

"_Thornpaw! That's enough!" _Greenheart yowled, "You will be doing ticks for the elders tonight." Thornpaw spat bitterly. This wasn't fair. Pinepaw was fighting too, but of course _he _was the one getting in trouble, just because he wasn't Clan-born.

"Pinepaw started it." Thornpaw growled, glaring at Pinepaw.

"_Pinepaw _doesn't attack his Clanmates like some rogue." Greenheart sniffed.

"Now, Greenheart, don't be a mouse-heart. Pinepaw was just as bad as Thornpaw. It doesn't matter about his birth. Pinepaw will help him with the ticks for the elders." Stormcall, Thornpaw's mentor, meowed. Pinepaw lashed his tail and spat.

"It isn't _fair_. Just because he's a rogue-born cat and prone to attacking anything that moves-"

"_Pinepaw!_" Stormcall spat, and Pinepaw flinched. "You provoked him. I am tired of listening to your antics, trying to prove that Thornpaw isn't good enough for the Clan. Normally, without _you _scaring off the prey, Thornpaw is an excellent hunter. Thornpaw, you're off ticks for the elders. Pinepaw can do it by himself instead."

"But Stormcall, it isn't-" Pinepaw began. "And change their bedding." Stormcall added.

"Stormcall, stop favoriting your apprentice." Greenheart snapped.

"No, _you _favorite Pinepaw and let him get away with things that he shouldn't. And I can assure you, Spottedstar will be aware of this. _All _of this." Stormcall added as both Pinepaw and Greenheart began to protest. Pinepaw shot Thornpaw a glare, and then he fell back in line to continue the patrol. Thornpaw tasted the air again for more prey. Might as well catch something to eat on the way.

_Snowpaw's POV_

Snowpaw padded along the RiverClan border with her best friend, Rowanpaw, by her side. This was so exciting!

"Do you think that we'll see any RiverClan cats?" Rowanpaw whispered.

"I don't know. I don't think I want to meet any." Snowpaw whispered back. A bloodcurdling yowl split the air. It had come from Scorchwind. A patrol of RiverClan cats on the ShadowClan side of the border were in the middle of extending their territory! Scorchwind yowled again,

"ShadowClan! Attack!" The ShadowClan patrol charged, and then the two patrols collided, and caos insued. Snowpaw found herself facing a large black tom with yellow eyes. She narrowed her eyes and set her ears flat against the sides of her head, and then let out a screech, Snowpaw then lunged into the air, surprising the warrior. She landed on his back and sank her teeth into his ear while her claws sank into his back. Yowling, the tom tried to shake her off, and then rolled. Snowpaw leaped off him and then dove for his exposed belly. She knocked the wind out of him, and then sank her teeth into his other ear. Snowpaw heard a tearing sound, and out of instinct let go of the tom's ear. It was now badly torn, and the top third was only hanging on by a little bit. The RiverClan warrior raced off back onto RiverClan territory, yowling. Snowpaw hissed at his retreating back, and then turned around. The RiverClan patrol was much smaller than when the attack had started, and the rest of them raced across their border. The ShadowClan patrol quickly padded into the shadows. A few of the warriors in the patrol glanced back and saw no one. This spooked them even more, and they ran faster, disapearing into the grass. "Let's finish this patrol, and put the scent markers back where they belong." Scorchwind meowed. He narrowed his eyes. "Scalestar is going to have to explain himself soon." The ShadowClan patrol replaced the scent markers where they belonged, and then padded along the rest of the border, making sure that every single scent mark, both RiverClan and ShadowClan, were in the correct places. Then the patrol headed home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Snowpaw dug into her starling. It was so good to eat after the battle with the RiverClan patrol!

"Mind if I eat here with you?" Pinepaw asked.

"Sure. I don't mind." Snowpaw meowed, and Pinepaw brought his vole over to where she was eating. "Ooh, is that a vole? Great catch!" Snowpaw praised Pinepaw, and he purred in embarrassment.

"It was nothing. Want to try a bite?" He asked.

"Sure, thanks!" Snowpaw meowed, and she took a bite. "Mmm, thank you." She told him. Voles were scarcely seen in ShadowClan territory, and they were fast prey, making them all the harder to catch. And they tasted almost as good as starling did.

"I'm glad you like it." Pinepaw meowed. Snowpaw nodded as she finished chewing, and then she finished her starling. Snowpaw glanced at the sun. It was almost completely below the horizon. She got up and padded for the apprentices den. Thornpaw and Longpaw were already inside, and the rest of the apprentices padded in shortly after Snowpaw had curled up into her nest. Someone (and that someone smelled like Pinepaw) had set feathers in her nest, and Snowpaw relaxed into the moss and feathers. She closed her eyes, and was soon embraced by sleep.


	4. Chapter 2

**AN: As you all probably saw, I was excited 'cause the computer monitor got fixed, so yay! Here is the long-awaited chapter, and I'll get working on the third chapter and have it posted (hopefully) sometime this week. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>Snowpaw opened her eyes. It was sunrise, and time for her to get up. Snowpaw rolled to her paws and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. There was a mouse, two squirrels, a thrush, and a rabbit on the pile. Snowpaw selected the rabbit and carried it over to where the apprentices ate.<p>

"That's a big rabbit." Pinepaw purred, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, it is. Wanna share?" Snowpaw asked. Pinepaw nodded, and then they passed around the rabbit until it was eaten. Snowpaw cleaned her whiskers. The rabbit had been a big meal, and delicious as well.

"Did you hear about what happened with Longpaw the other day?" Pinepaw asked her casually.

"No, what happened?" Snowpaw asked.

"Well," Pinepaw began, "Longpaw was hunting on Thistletail's patrol, and he caught a fat rabbit. And then the biggest, meanest, fiercest twoleg dog you'll ever see lunged out of the bushes, teeth bared and growling, and Longpaw was right in front of it with this fat, freshly killed rabbit..."

_Thornpaw's POV_

Thornpaw padded out of the apprnentice's den and saw Pinepaw and Snowpaw sharing tongues together. Feeling strangely left out, Thornpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse. He padded over to Snowpaw's side and began eating, listening to what Pinepaw was telling Snowpaw.

"...and so Thistletail called out a warning to the other patrols, and the dog lunged, barking and snarling, at Longpaw. He took a swipe and hit it on the nose, and it _yelped _and backed off. Then it lunged at Longpaw again, but Thistletail jumped on its back and sank his teeth into its ear, ripping it off. Then Longpaw - he must have been so brave to face that dog - lunged and sank his teeth into the dog's muzzle, and it yelped and backed off. Thistletail jumped off it, and it turned and ran into the bushes, whining and yelping the whole time." Pinepaw finished. "Longpaw wasn't even hurt - and it was a like a Monster, it was so huge!"

"Wow." Snowpaw meowed, amazed.

"Hey, Snowpaw! We're going hunting, want to come?" Snowpaw's best friend, Rowanpaw, called.

"Coming! Wait for me!" Snowpaw called, and then she got up and ran to Rowanpaw, and the hunting patrol left the camp.

"There's something I have to tell you," Thornpaw began, making sure with his hostile tone that Pinepaw knew that he was in trouble.

"Yes, what is it, rogue?" Pinepaw asked warily.

"That's just it - how come you're all head-over-tail with Snowpaw, my sister - a _rogue_, as you'd call me, her _brother_ - and yet all you have for me is contempt." Thornpaw half growled. Pinepaw sniffed.

"Is that all? Well, I admit that you must have some wild blood in you somewhere, but in Snowpaw, its like she's Clan-born. With _you_, however-" Pinepaw heaved a dramatic sigh, "You apparently recieived _none _of the wild blood. Poor, poor you." Pinepaw meowed sorrowfully, slowly shaking his head.

"Why, with that attitude, you must have some rat blood in you. I feel sorry for your mother." Thornpaw meowed. Pinepaw snarled and leapt onto him, pinning him down on his back with his belly exposed.

"Take that back about my mother!" Pinepaw spat. Thornpaw shook his head.

"I can only feel sorry for her - having a rat-blooded kit." He taunted.

"Why you little-" Pinepaw snarled, and then he struck Thornpaw on the side of his face. Enraged, Thornpaw heaved himself upward and slammed Pinepaw down on his back. Pinepaw rolled, and an intense battle ensued. The two snarling apprentices rolled around the camp, locked in their furious battle.

"Pinepaw! Thornpaw! That's enough!" Spottedstar yowled. Thornpaw broke away from Pinepaw, his ears flattened in shame. Pinepaw spat, his ears also flat against his head as Spottedstar stalked up to them both, her tail lashing furiously. "Just what - what do you think you are doing?!" She spat.

_Snowpaw's POV_

Snowpaw padded into the camp, her jaws clamped around a fat pidgeon. She had all intentions of sharing it with her brother, when she saw Pinepaw pad solemnly out of the Elders Den. Snowpaw padded over to him.

"What happened?" She meowed around her catch.

"Oh, nothing really. Thornpaw and I got into a fight, so we had to do ticks for the elders. But its nothing, really." Pinepaw protested.

"Do you want to share?" Snowpaw asked. Pinepaw's eyes lit up, and he nodded.

"Sure!" He meowed, and they padded over to where the apprentices ate and shared the enormous pidgeon. When they were done cleaning their whiskers, Snowpaw noticed something.

"Where is Thornpaw? Shouldn't he be here by now?" She asked. Pinepaw shrugged - as best he could while lying down.

"I don't know." He meowed nonchalantly, "He went off hunting after he finished early. I'm not sure where he went after that." A patrol burst in - all injured. Snowpaw noticed her brother among the more severly injured cats. Snowpaw leaped up and dashed into the crowd. Her brother was injured!

"What happened?" Spottedstar demanded, fighting her way through the throng of cats to get to the hunting patrol.

"Badgers." Thistletail spat. "They jumped us while Thornpaw was chasing this monster vole. There were at least five of them, and they tried to rip us to shreds, but we managed to escape. However, some of us were injured, either fighting to get away, or by the bagers themselves." Thistletail was limping, Hawkeyes was battered so much that he was nearly unconcious, Darkfang had a dislocated shoulder (which Brackenfur immediatly set back into place), Longpaw had numerous scrapes and gashes, and a few claws had been torn out, while Thornpaw had deep gashes all over his body - as well as a sprained paw. Snowpaw was at his side, supporting him on his non-shredded shoulder, helping him to remain standing upright.

"Get yourselves treated." Spottedstar meowed, and the patrol padded into Brackenfur's den. Snowpaw was helping her brother into a mossy nest - she resolved to get some feathers for him later. As Brackenfur shooed the Clan out of her den, Snowpaw padded outside of the camp in search of the fluffiest feathers for her brother.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Snowpaw padded into the medicine cats den. It was just past sundown.

"Yes?" Brackenfur asked, looking at Snowpaw. "Oh, are those for your brother?" She asked. Snowpaw nodded. "Go on." Brackenfur meowed, turning to the cat she was treating, as Snowpaw padded over to her brother and set the feathers down on his nest, around his body. Thornpaw purred,

"Thanks, sis." Snowpaw nodded.

"You're welcome." She meowed. Thornpaw adjusted the feathers, and then relaxed into the nest. "When can you come back to train?" She asked.

"Brackenfur says in a little less than a quarter moon." Thornpaw meowed. Snowpaw nodded, glancing at her brother's injuries.

"What's going to happen now, with those badgers out there?" Snowpaw asked. Thornpaw grimanced.

"I'll tell you what's going to happen - Spottedstar will send out or lead a patrol to drive off those miserable fleabags. And what's worse is that I'll be stuck in here, and I'll miss the battle." Thornpaw sighed grumpily. Snowpaw resisted the urge to purr.

"Did you see how many badgers there were?" Snowpaw asked.

"Nah, not really. I only saw five - there could have been more." Thornpaw meowed nonchalantly, but then he yawned, and Brackenfur padded over to the littermates.

"Okay, Snowpaw. I'm sorry, but your brother needs his rest. You can see him again later." Brackenfur meowed. Snowpaw nodded.

"That's okay." Snowpaw padded outside of the den and into the apprentices den. She lay down on her side in her nest, unsure of what to do now. Her ears pricked up; the other apprentices were talking quietly.

"Do you think that we can get rid of those badgers?" Rowanpaw asked worridly. Pinepaw snorted.

"Those fleabags? With a large patrol, we can shove them right out of our territory and onto their rumps, like they should be." Pinepaw meowed.

"Those fleabags defeated a patrol." Rowanpaw meowed.

"If we have enough cats in the patrol, we can drive them out. Then they won't hurt anyone." Snowpaw meowed.

"True enough - our warriors are skilled enough for pushing around badgers." Pinepaw meowed. Rowanpaw and Snowpaw purred.

"Remember that the Gathering is in two sunsets. I don't think badgers will stop us from getting to the island." Rowanpaw meowed.

"Agreed." Pinepaw meowed.

"I wouldn't miss the Gathering for all the starlings in the forest." Snowpaw announced. "But we'd better get to sleep, or we'll be too tired in the morning." Her two friends agreed with her, and it wasn't long before all of them were sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh my goodness. 138 views! So happy now! The only sad part about that is that I have 5 reviews. 5 compared to 138...people, please review! That is the difference to me continuing a story (well, mostly. I have to like it, too :3) and me suspending or taking it off the site completely! So please, review! It only takes a few seconds of your time, and you don't even have to write very much. I just need to know that you guys like it and that you appreciate me spending hours and hours typing (though I do that anyway :3) on my computer to complete these chapters. Right, with that done and over with, please enjoy this chapter. Chapter four will be out before next weekend, hopefully, because we are starting RubeGoldbergs in science, and I will not be able to type or update for the next two weeks (basically, until March). We are building them at home, and that's going to eat up my time. I will, hopefully, get Chapter Four (and maybe five) out before the Break ends and before next weekend. If you have any questions about the story or storyline, please PM me and I will answer them right here! (unless they're spoilers...) So please, enjoy Chapter Three. Thank you :3**

* * *

><p>"Okay." Snowpaw meowed, and quickly gulped down her mouse. She and her best friend then padded over to the Gathering patrol. They followed Spottedstar along the lakeshore to the tree-bridge. She padded along the tree-bridge easily, but was surprised when she heard a splash behind her. She looked back to see Featherbreeze holding Pinepaw by his scruff, dragging him back up onto the safety of the tree-bridge. His hindquarters, hind legs, and tail were wet. Snowpaw hopped down from the tree-bridge, stiffling a purr. Her brother would have loved to see that! Spottedstar paused at the edge of the island until every cat was across. She then raised her tail, and then raced into the center of the island, followed by her Clan. As Spottedstar joined the other leaders on the Great Tree, Snowpaw got settled in with her Clan. Two apprentices from another Clan padded over to her.<p>

"Hi! I'm Fernpaw, and this is Nightpaw." Fernpaw meowed. If Fernpaw hadn't pointed out where Nightpaw was, and if Snowpaw hadn't been looking for her, she wouldn't have seen the apprentice's black fur and dark brown eyes against the darkness of the Gathering Island.

"Hello." Nightpaw meowed.

"Hi. I'm Snowpaw." Snowpaw meowed. Nightpaw nodded.

"We're from WindClan." She told Snowpaw.

"I'm ShadowClan." Snowpaw meowed, and then Spottedstar called for the Gathering to begin. The Clans settled down, and then Spottedstar stepped forward and began the meeting.

"ShadowClan has done well this moon, as we have two new apprentices. Thornpaw was too injured to come, due to a badger attack, but Snowpaw is still here!"

"Snowpaw! Thornpaw! Snowpaw! Thornpaw!" The Clans called out. Snowpaw flicked her ear, happiness filling her up like a hole in a rainstorm. This was so amazing! Too bad Thornpaw was missing out on it. Spottedstar continued, "There was a large amount of badgers on our territory. Other than a border attack by RiverClan, ShadowClan has nothing to report." Spottedstar stepped back, and then Stormstar of WindClan stepped forward. Snowpaw could hear the Clans whispering; had RiverClan really dared to attack ShadowClan's borders?

"WindClan is also doing well. We have three new apprentices this moon; Nightpaw, Fernpaw, and Barkpaw!"

"Nightpaw! Fernpaw! Barkpaw!" The Clans called out. Snowpaw called her friends' names out nice and loud. She wanted their first Gathering to be wonderful, too. Stormstar nodded and took a pawstep back as Scalestar stepped forward.

"RiverClan is as strong as ever. We have a new apprentice, Shadepaw!"

"Shadepaw! Shadepaw!" The cats called out, and Snowpaw realized that the most cheering came from RiverClan. ThunderClan and WindClan were cheering, though not as strongly, but most of ShadowClan wasn't even cheering at all. Spottedstar stepped forward and intercepted Scalestar.

"And I suppose that you're going to ignore mentioning that you attacked ShadowClan's borders, and then were defeated?" Spottedstar spat. Scalestar hesitated for a heartbeat, and then meowed,

"I suppose I did." Gasps rang out from the gathered Clans, along with mutterings that quickly spread.

"Why would RiverClan do such a thing?"

"RiverClan would have never been so stupid in my time."

"Arrogant furrballs, that's all the lot is for."

"I can't believe that Scalestar just attacked like that."

"RiverClan had our reasons, and we do not have to mention them at a Gathering!" Scalestar spat. Instead of quieting the Clans, however, the whisperings only got fiercer.

"Of course they had their reasons - they just want more territory."

"Foxdung! What nonsense!"

"Oh yeah? Then tell me why, fish-face!"

"Tree-walloper!"

"Fish-breath!"

"Acorn-head!"

"ENOUGH!" Spottedstar yowled, and the cats grew silent. "I'm sure that Scalestar had his reasons, and I'm sure that they fell within the warrior code." Scalestar's eyes narrowed. He had not missed the threat veiled in Spottedstar's words. Nightstar pushed forward, attempting to peacefully remedy the situation, and the two quarreling leaders fell back.

"ThunderClan has two new apprentices; Patchpaw and Hollypaw!"

"Patchpaw! Hollypaw! Patchpaw! Hollypaw!" The Clans called out, nice and clear. Nightstar nodded and stepped back, and Stormstar took her place.

"This Gathering is over! Return to your territories!" He yowled, and then leapt off the Tree. The Clans huddled together, waiting for their leader's orders. "Right," Spottedstar meowed,

"ShadowClan! To me! We're leaving!" Snowpaw padded over to Spottedstar, and then followed her, along with the rest of ShadowClan, off the island, along the lakeshore, and back into their camp.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So, Pinepaw fell into the Lake?" Thornpaw asked. It was the next day - and Snowpaw had just related everything that had happened at the Gathering to her brother. He burst into purrs. "Too bad I missed it." He lamented.

"How are you doing?" Snowpaw asked.

"Well, I'll be on my paws again in a few sunrises. At least, that's what Brackenfur told me." Thornpaw meowed.

"Alright then, I'll see you later." Snowpaw meowed.

"See you!" Thornpaw called as she left the den.

"Hey, Snowpaw!" Longpaw called. "Rowanpaw and I are going hunting - want to come?"

"Sure! Wait for me!" Snowpaw called, dashing over to her friends, and then leaving the camp with a few warriors as well, just in case they ran into the badgers again. Snowpaw resolved to find the biggest bird in all of ShadowClan and give it straight to her brother. He needed it - after all the badgers had done to him, he needed the prey. Snowpaw heard the telltale crackling in the brush, and she turned, as silent as snow, toward the sound. She crept closer and closer, and then lunged at her prey. It was the biggest vole she had ever laid eyes on - wait, that was no vole! Snowpaw had an apprentice pinned against the ground! "Hawkeyes, Longpaw! Look at this!" Snowpaw called, and then the patrol arrived.

"This is a RiverClan apprentice." Hawkeyes meowed. His eyes narrowed. "Talk." He commanded.

"Scalestar ordered us to scout through ShadowClan's territory." The apprentice whimpered. "There were only a few of us here - the others headed back, and I thought I heard prey over here, so I was going to catch it, but it was this apprentice. She caught me instead."

"He doesn't look much older than six or seven moons." Longpaw meowed. Hawkeyes nodded.

"Well, you're coming back to camp with us. What's your name?" Hawkeyes asked the young apprentice.

"N-nightpaw." The tom stammered fearfully. Hawkeyes just gave him a look, and then meowed,

"Follow. Longpaw, Snowpaw, make sure that he doesn't run for it." Longpaw and Snowpaw nodded, and then they herded the apprentice into their camp.

"Hawkeyes, what is this?" Spottedstar asked.

"Scalestar was sending apprentices to scout out our territory. Snowpaw caught this one." Hawkeyes meowed with a flick of his tail. Spottedstar's eyes narrowed.

"Scalestar, huh? We'll keep this one - and give him back to Scalestar in one piece if he doesn't send any others here." Spottedstar meowed. Hawkeyes nodded, and then herded Nightpaw to a corner of the camp and sat down to guard him. Snowpaw sighed. Wasn't Scalestar smart enough to know not to send apprentices to - wait, another noise. Pretending to be lost in thought, Snowpaw listened. There it was again. Snowpaw peeked over in the direction of the noise and saw a silver-blue apprentice with white flecks. Snowpaw suddenly bolted after him. It took a heartbeat for the apprentice to realize that he was spotted, and once he did, he let out a fearful yowl and bolted away, but Snowpaw was faster. She hared after him and pounced, taking him down. The two apprentices wrestled together on the ground as more ShadowClan cats arrived and surrounded the two. Snowpaw broke off from the apprentice; he bolted up and glanced around, but then let out a yowl of dismay as he realized that he was surrounded.

"Did you honestly think that we wouldn't catch you spying here?" Scorchwind growled.

"Too bad it took an apprentice to spot me!" The apprentice retorted.

"I think you'll make a nice companion to the other apprentice we caught." Scorchwind spat. The apprentice leaped onto him, yowling. Scorchwind staggered for a heartbeat, and then swatted the apprentice off. "I'll take him back to Spottedstar." Scorchwind spat, grabbing the struggling apprentice by his scruff and dragging him back into the camp. The other ShadowClan cats followed.

"Another one?" Spottedstar asked.

"Yeah." Snowpaw meowed. Spottedstar shook her head as Scorchwind placed another guard on the two apprentices.

"At this rate, Scalestar won't have any apprentices left." Spottedstar meowed. "Featherbreeze!"

"Yes, Spottedstar?" Featherbreeze asked, padding over to her leader.

"Go to RiverClan and tell Scalestar that he had better meet me at the end of the Thunderpath with only two other warriors, by the lakeshore if he wants to see his apprentices again. Be prepared to run; he may try to take you captive."

"He can try," Featherbreeze snorted, and then she dashed away, out of the camp.

"Stormcall, Applefur, Thistletail, Greenheart, Pinepaw, and Snowpaw!" Spottedstar called. The cats gathered around her. "Along with Hawkeyes and Shadowcall, we will take the RiverClan apprentices back to Scalestar at the lakeshore. We will wait for Scalestar's reply, and then I will take Stormcall, Thistletail, Greenheart, Applefur, and Snowpaw to the pre-arranged meeting place. When I see that Scalestar has fulfilled my demands, I will send Snowpaw over to Darkfang, Scorchwind, Hawkeyes, and Shadowcall, who will be waiting for her, to bring them to the meeting place to give the apprentices back to RiverClan. Any questions?" There was only silence. "Good. Dismissed." The cats scattered across the camp, going back to whatever they had been doing before. Snowpaw was stranglely anxious. Would Scalestar really agree, or would he have warriors in hiding, waiting to ambush the ShadowClan cats?


	6. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so, so sorry. This chapter is seriously overdue, and I was only partway done with it after the Rubegoldbergs project, and I put off working on it for a moment to work on something else...and then completely forgot about it. I finished it late this weekend and then started a little bit on chapter five. So here it is now...hope you all enjoy it, and hopefully I won't ever be this delayed again. Thank you all for your patience :3**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Snowpaw!" Longpaw called, "Its time to go!"<p>

"Coming!" Snowpaw called, getting out of her nest and padding over to her friend.

"Scalestar agreed, but Spottedstar doesn't trust him not to bring an ambush." Longpaw meowed.

"I agree with Spottedstar - Scalestar is a snake through and through." Snowpaw meowed.

"First patrol, to me!" Spottedstar called.

"See you later!" Longpaw called as Snowpaw padded over to join the patrol. Spottedstar led them out of the camp and down to the lakeshore, where they padded over to the RiverClan border. Scalestar and two of his warriors were waiting there. They looks dismayed at the sight of the patrol.

"And just where are my apprentices?" Scalestar spat.

"On their way - as long as their is no ambush hidden here." Spottedstar meowed, looking around for any signs of hidden cats. Finding none, she nodded to Snowpaw, who turned and dashed off back for the camp. She glanced back. Strangely enough, Scalestar actually seemed to be a bit dismayed at the thought of Snowpaw heading back to get his apprentices. The pine trees blurred by; the faster she got to the camp, the faster the RiverClan apprentices would be off their paws. As she ran, she noticed a patrol of RiverClan cats making for the camp. She sprinted faster; they had to be warned. She burst into the camp.

"RiverClan patrol! Heading this way!" Snowpaw yowled. The Clan scattered, getting ready to defend the camp.

"I'll go warn Spottedstar!" Longpaw yowled, ducking out of the camp and racing off. Snowpaw placed herself in front of the nursery. If they couldn't get to their apprentices, then they might try for the kits. All it took was a few heartbeats, and then the first of the RiverClan patrol thundered in. They faltered for a heartbeat; they had expected an unwary Clan, and now they had to face a battle-ready group of cats. Their eyes narrowed, and they threw themselves yowling into battle. Everything seemed to slow down; all that Snowpaw noticed was the moves she and her opponent made. She leaped over one while scoring her claws across another's back, she dodged a large warrior's blow, slid under him, and then raked his belly. She took a blow to the side, and then lunged and raked the warrior's muzzle. Lunging away from another blow, she sank her teeth into his tail and bit down as hard as she could. The warrior yowled and tried to shake her off, but Snowpaw bit down even harder. She noticed, with some alarm, that the two RiverClan apprentices had jumped their guards, and some warriors teamed up against them as well. Snowpaw let go of the warrior's tail and sprinted over to one of the apprentices and tackled him to the ground. It was the silver-blue tom with white flecks - the annoyingly fierce one.

"Let go of me!" He spat as they wrestled on the ground.

"Did you honestly think you could get away from this without a fight?" Snowpaw spat. She managed to pin him down for a few heartbeats, pummeling his belly with her hind paws, but then the apprentice somehow managed to roll onto his side, and Snowpaw had to quickly leap off him to avoid getting crushed. She landed on his back, hearing all the air leave his body in a whoosh. He then flipped over, and the two apprentices wrestled each other, trying to gain the upper paw.

"My kits! They are taking my kits!" Tallflower yowled. Snowpaw's blood turned to ice. The kits! While she was distracted, the RiverClan apprentice took his opportunity to lunge forward and pin her to the ground. Snowpaw wriggled away from him and bolted after the warriors who were trying to take Tallflower's kits. Tallflower was attacking one of the two warriors; so Snowpaw lunged onto the other, scoring her claws across his ear and down the side of his face. The warrior knocked Snowpaw to the ground and took off. Snowpaw bolted after him. He was almost at the entrance! Suddenly, Spottedstar and her patrol thundered into the camp - and the surprised warrior skidded to a stop, his ears flat against his head in dismay. Snowpaw lunged onto his back and sunk her claws into his fur, and clamping her jaws around his ear. With a yowl, the warrior dropped the kit. Spottedstar's eyes narrowed as her patrol darted into battle.

"I'll handle this, Snowpaw," She meowed, and Snowpaw let herself drop off the warrior. She darted off with the kit in her mouth to return it to the nursery, but when she glanced back at the luckless tom, she saw a look of pure rage on Spottedstar's face as she was reared up on her hind legs, swiping with her paw and striking the warrior's face. Snowpaw returned the kit and stood there, glancing around. There was a slight lull in the battle where she was, and Snowpaw was able to breathe normally for a few heartbeats.

"RiverClan, retreat!" A RiverClan warrior yowled, and the RiverClan cats took off, leaving the ShadowClan cats behind. They had taken their apprentices back, however, but it wasn't a victory for either Clan. Snowpaw padded over with her Clan to group around Spottedstar. Spottedstar adressed her Clan from the ground instead of on the Hightree.

"While RiverClan succeded in taking their apprentices back, it could have been much worse. They had also tried to take kits from the nursery, but Tallflower and Snowpaw managed to stop them before they could escape from the camp."

"Tallflower! Snowpaw! Tallflower! Snowpaw!" The Clan praised. Snowpaw gave her chest fur a few licks in emberassment. Spottedstar nodded and then continued on.

"This will not happen again. From now on, we will be extra vigilant at all times. We will post our markers stronger than before, to warn RiverClan off. If they choose to come again, then be aware. If you see a strange cat, do not be afraid to pounce. Will we roll over on our bellies to please Scalestar's desires?" Spottedstar asked.

"No! Never!" The Clan yowled. Spottedstar nodded and then continued.

"ShadowClan is strong. We will never allow another Clan to walk over us as if we were kittypets. We will grow strong, and then we will punish RiverClan for what they have done!" Spottedstar meowed.

"ShadowClan, ShadowClan!" The Clan yowled, their spirits rising. Scorchwind stepped forward as Spottedstar stepped back.

"I will lead the RiverClan border patrol with Shadowcall, Applefur, and Pinepaw. Darkfang will lead the ThunderClan border patrol with Featherbreeze, Rowanpaw, and Longpaw." Scorchwind meowed, "Greenheart will take a hunting patrol near the RiverClan border, and Hawkeyes will take a hunting patrol near the ThunderClan border. Do you mind if you take Snowpaw with you, Hawkeyes?" Scorchwind asked.

"Not at all," Hawkeyes meowed. Scorchwind nodded and then meowed,

"Dismissed!" The Clan dispersed to their duties. Snowpaw padded over to join Hawkeyes' patrol.

"Let's go!" Thornpaw meowed, and Hawkeyes nodded. Snowpaw followed Hawkeyes out of the camp and into thier territory. Snowpaw followed her brother into the camp, two voles in her jaws. She was proud of her catch - and a little self-concious by the stares of the other apprentices, and especially, the kits.

"Wow! That's amazing! You must be the fastest cat in the forest!" Ravenkit, the black she-kit with yellow eyes, who Snowpaw had rescued in the battle earlier that day, meowed in awe. Snowpaw nodded her head at the little kit, and then set down her catch on the pile, but she took one of her voles to eat. As she finished, Scorchwind and Shadowcall raced into the camp, dragging the limp form of Applefur. This immediately ignited the fierce whispers and yowls of the Clan.

"Applefur!"

"She's dead!"

"What happened?"

"Oh, no! Applefur!"

"Who has done this?" Spottedstar asked her deputy, silencing the Clan. Scorchwind spat.

"Some rouge, we don't know who. Applefur thought that she heard a RiverClan cat near the border, in our territory. While we finished up, she padded off. She was only gone for a little more than a few heartbeats - it was only when she screeched that we knew that something was wrong. She wasn't far from us - but by the time we got there, it was too late. She was dead." Scorchwind meowed. Snowpaw's blood ran cold. Applefur had been killed in cold blood.

"Are you sure it was a rogue?" Spottedstar asked, and Snowpaw understood the implied meaning behind her words. _Was it RiverClan?_

"No," Scorchwind meowed, shaking his head. "There was rogue-scent on her body, but nothing of any of the other Clans. But if I come across his scent again," Scorchwind growled, "Then that rogue won't be alive much longer." There were a few yowls of agreement at the deputy's words.

"We should hunt that rat down!"

"Tear him to pieces!"

"Kill him slowly!"

"Silence!" Spottedstar yowled. "Scorchwind, Darkfang, you know his scent. Take a patrol out and bring us back this rogue. If you can't catch him, then kill him. But don't leave the territory," she added, and her deputy nodded.

"Greenheart, Shadowcall, Hawkeyes, Thistletail, and Featherbreeze!" Scorchwind yowled. "Come with me." The killing patrol left the camp.

"Return to your duties. We will hold a vigil for Applefur when the patrol returns." Spottedstar meowed, and the Clan dispersed. Snowpaw looked down at her paws. Applefur had been a kindhearted warrior, if she was a little stern. She was also unbaised about catblood. She hadn't minded that Snowpaw and Thornpaw had once been rogues, unlike some of the other warriors, and many of the other warriors in the other Clans. But Applefur hadn't deserved to die like this...rage, powerful and burning, unlike the anger that Snowpaw had had before, welled up inside of her. When they brought this rogue back, she'd gladly join in in tearing him apart. And if they didn't find him, and Snowpaw crossed paths with him later, then she'd tear him apart right then and there. She glanced back forlornly at the body of Applefur, her rage draining away and sorrow filling in its place. Applefur had never deserved this. No cat did. Who would rip a strange cat apart in cold blood? Who, for that matter, could kill another cat that way? Who would be that cold-hearted? A name popped into her mind at once. Scalestar. But this was a rogue, not Scalestar...though they were like kin in this way. Snowpaw looked into Applefur's blank and staring eyes...and then looked away. However, the look of pure rage on her brother's face sent shivers down her spine. _If that rogue encounters Thornpaw_, Snowpaw thought, _then StarClan help him. Or rather, not._


	7. Update Notice

**AN: Hello, and I'm so sorry for being gone for so long! School hit me hard, I lost intrest in the warriors series for a while (but I've got it back now! ...mostly. I blame the Legend of Zelda - that series has pretty much taken over my life ^-^), I lost the chapter literally five times because of computer issues (one of which imploded. No joke - and we don't really know how to fix it, and unfortunately, most of my stuff was on there :P), writer's block (I hate that), and...I know, its embarrassing...but I kind of forgot about it. Its the middle of summer now, so I should be able to get back to work...probably. Summers can be hectic too. I know I'll be getting a long chapter to you guys before summer's out, just for you all, since you've been waiting so long, but...I don't know after that. I know that I'm NOT quitting this story, don't get me wrong, I love this thing, but updates will take a while. I've learned that my writting style is NOT good for serial writting; I have to have the whole thing pretty much finished already because I constantly go back and edit even as far as chapter one (...not that that's far right now) and insert and fix things. Plus, since its been a while, my writting has gotten a lot better, so I'll be refining the chapters that I already have. Put simply, the update's gonna take a while - simply because I want this to be a good story. I don't want to disapoint you guys. And I'm really sorry for not putting up a notice sooner, I really want to kick myself now for forgetting :c**


End file.
